


Compromis

by Lisky



Category: Like Minds | Murderous Intent (2006)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Gore, Jealousy, M/M, Murder, Psychopathology & Sociopathy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisky/pseuds/Lisky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La sobriété presque respectueuse de cette exécution est un petit prix à payer, et un dont Nigel s'acquitte bien volontiers, pour l'outrage qui va suivre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromis

Une mort quelconque, un malheureux accident, un meurtre simple et rapide aurait suffi. Rien de spécial, rien qui mérite que l'on s'en souvienne ; après tout, Nigel n'a aucune affection pour la fille. En sa qualité de vulgaire instrument dans le grand Destin qui le lie à Jack, elle mérite à peine le soin qu'il apporte à la préparation du poison (mais Nigel s'applique à exceller dans tous les domaines auxquels il touche, et le meurtre, aussi insignifiante soit la victime, est un art qui ne se savoure pleinement que lorsqu'il est exécuté parfaitement, avec subtilité et précision) ; cependant le tableau que Nigel a en tête requiert qu'elle garde un visage lisse et relaxé. La sobriété presque respectueuse de cette exécution est un petit prix à payer, et un dont Nigel s'acquitte bien volontiers, pour l'outrage qui va suivre ; pour pouvoir inscrire sur ce corps frêle et dégoûtant de féminité son message à Jack, pour y graver la prochaine étape de leur Histoire, pour y enfouir toutes les émotions qu'il veut voir se refléter sur le visage de Jack.  
  
Jack... Nigel se surprend à regretter l'absence de Jack, alors qu'il étouffe d'une main les cris de la fille et, de l'autre, insère doucement l'aiguille de la seringue dans son cou palpitant. Jack n'est pas encore mature, bien sûr, et la seule façon de le faire s'extirper peu à peu de la chrysalide d'Alex est de l'attirer à lui avec ces offrandes de morts, ces promesses enjôleuses de ravages et de gloire ; mais son absence reste lancinante, comme toujours, et pour se distraire de son impatience douloureuse à l'idée des jours éternels qu'ils ont devant eux, Nigel ne peut qu'imaginer Jack, le visage de Jack découvrant ce présent, ses tremblements, ses expressions contradictoires et fascinantes, Jack...  
  
S'il avait été ici, à ses côtés, Jack aurait contemplé Nigel avec fascination, avant de se souvenir de sa prétendue nature humaine, et de prendre un air horrifié qui se serait craquelé comme un masque dès que Nigel lui aurait pris la main pour appuyer ses doigts glacés contre le cœur affolé de la fille, et Nigel aurait observé son vrai visage se découvrir comme un tableau dont les couleurs se révèlent à la lumière du jour, et il aurait serré dans la poitrine de la fille leurs mains entrelacées, jusqu'à - ce que - le dernier - battement - ne soit - plus qu'un - souvenir...  
  
  
... tout comme l'illusion de Jack que cette foutue fille ait pu avoir une quelconque place dans son futur, dans _leur_ Destin.


End file.
